


Agent & Assassin

by tielan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, First Meetings, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s on her own with the Winter Soldier, who may or may not be Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent & Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> **Due warning** : this is a snippet that may or may not ever see the rest of a story.

There are people Sharon doesn’t want to see at 9am on a Saturday morning. And then there’s the Winter Soldier.

By the time her sleep-blurred mind registers exactly who’s at her door, he’s ripped the chain from the frame, crushing mere brass in the metal hand and grabbing her throat with the other. A kick slams the door shut, and then Sharon is pushed back against the hallway wall, staring into a pair of greyish-blue eyes that study her face with the dispassionate blankness of a hired hitman.

Then the blankness drains from his face, and the man who drops his hand and steps back is no longer the Winter Soldier but just a man with heaving shoulders who once went by the name of Bucky Barnes.

“Guess it’s too much to ask you not to scream?”

Sharon swallows as she rubs her throat with one hand. Her voice takes two tries to get working. “Not sure you left me enough voice to scream.”

“Sorry about that. The training—” He winces and stiffens, his hand coming up to scrunch at the hair at his temple. “Not an excuse. Shouldn’t be an excuse. But I didn’t know where else to go. He’s hiding and she’s missing. And they’re dead – they’re all dead and I watched him die… I can’t trust—I don’t know who I can trust. You’re SHIELD but you’re not HYDRA. Could go either way, so not listed. Not yet. Can’t risk it.”

She hesitates before picking up the phone she dropped on the floor. Once upon a time she’d have called SHIELD, but SHIELD’s gone, and she doesn’t yet know who to trust at the CIA. She could reach Maria at least, Stark almost certainly, but the mention of _listed_ chills her to the bone.

In the post-DC scramble, Maria made contact with the others in the network. _I’m working for Stark and the Avengers Initiative. Watch your backs – HYDRA is still gunning for us. Keep in contact - we can leverage this, and we'll need to if we're going to survive._ And for Sharon she had a little more. _Rogers swears Barnes isn’t just the Winter Soldier. I don’t know whether to smack him upside with his shield, or roll my eyes. But someone hauled him out of the Potomac – there were footprints where they found him. Still, Barnes might have you in his sights as Rogers’ neighbor; be_ _careful_.

The Winter Soldier is, first and foremost, an assassin. And he has a list, they’ll none of them be missed, he’s got them on The List...

_Can’t risk it._

If he can’t risk it, shaky as he is, Sharon can’t either. Which means she’s on her own. With the Winter Soldier, who may or may not be Bucky Barnes.

Well, it’s not like she had plans for the weekend anyway.


End file.
